Risionis
by snyderk161
Summary: Risionis was trained as an assassin. Now she is in Gotham working for her father. But when she finds out Batman's secret, will she tell her father? Or will she join Batman and fight her father? Rated T for cursing (in later chapters).
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Risionis.**

* * *

**Risionis POV:**

I dashed around the corner and ducked down an alleyway. I hid behind a really smelly dumpster. The Bat dropped down into the alley and walked over to the wall near my hiding spot.

"So, are you going to come out on your own or do I have to get you myself?"He asked me, looking towards my dumpster.

"You are going to have to catch me first," I said, standing up and running down the alley, away from the Bat.

Just as I reached the other end, I skidded to a halt as the Boy Blunter dropped from his perch above me. He landed in front of me and I tried to dodge him and went to the right. The brat followed me and I changed directions and lunged left. The only problem was that the Bat also went left. He grabbed me from behind and lifted me up into the air. The Boy Blunder pulled out a pair of bird cuffs.

"Hold still, girl," the brat snapped as he tried to place the cuffs on my hands.

"NO!" I screamed into his ear. I reached out and grabbed his…well you know what. He yelped and leapt back away from the Bat and me. I bit the Bat on the arm and ran away when he release me from pain. I ran towards the warehouse district and vanished into the night.

**Batman's POV:**

The black-haired girl dashed off as I walked over to Robin. The poor kid, he had his manly parts mangled by the girl. I crouched down next to his shaking body.

"We need to wear cups when we go on patrol, Batman," he whimpered into my ear, while rubbing his ear and another sensitive part of his body.

"I'll see if I can get Lucius to make something for us," I told him as I helped him up. I radioed the Batmobile and walked him over to it when it showed up. I drove us back to the Batcave and asked Robin about school and girls. He kept blushing when I mentioned the girls. I pulled into the Batcave and we got changed and went to bed.

**Risionis POV:**

I walked into my father's hideout and watched him as he talked to Harvey Quinn, his girlfriend. I walked over to them and handed my father the money that I had stolen from the nearby convenience store. He grinned.

"Good job, Risionis, very good job. Yes, you have learned much from your training with Ra al Ghul," He said with glee.

I went to my room and decided to collapse on my bed instead of showering.

* * *

The next morning, I jumped into the shower and then got dressed. I hurried outside and went down to dinner at the end of the street. I usually went there for breakfast and I liked the place so much that I never robbed it. I also made sure that no one else did. The waitresses all knew me by name. I walked in and sat down in my reserved seat at the bar. Lucy, my favorite waitress, came over and gave my daily breakfast of waffles and bacon with syrup and milk to drink.

After about a half-hour, the Waynes walked in. They came here nearly as often as I did so I had met them before. Most small businesses would call the press and ask for autographies, but Rosi's Dinner didn't. Money didn't carry weight at Rosi's and if it did, no one would care. Everyone who went to Rosi's was like family, even if it was the first time you had been there.

The Waynes sat in a booth in the back away from the windows in case the press showed up. The whole crew was there this time. Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, and Bruce. The Playboys of Gotham. The single, rich boys of society. They started talking (read: flirting) with Lucy and eventually ordered. I finished my breakfast and waved at them, then left. I walked back to the Joker's hideout and took a nap.

* * *

That night the entire Bat crew was out and after me. I had just robbed the Gotham National Bank and was heading towards the warehouse district so I could lose them. Nightwing leaped at me and I dodged to the right. Red Robin jumped in front of me and I soared over him with a high toe-touch. I landed nimbly and dashed across the street. The Boy Blunter came flying at me with his fist cocked back. I guess he was still mad about last night. I grabbed his fist and threw him into the Red Hood. They crashed into the ground and I kept going. The Bat launched a Batarang at me and I snatched it out of the air. I twirled the stolen Batarang and launched it back at him. He leapt to the side and charged me as the others Bats did the same. I jumped up at the last moment and grabbed a metal bar above me as the Bat-family crashed into one another. I swung myself up and climb up the wall face while the Bats were getting up.

They had started looking around for me by the time I reached the roof of the building. I decided not to stick around any longer. I had to get the money to Father.

* * *

**This is my first Batman story. Please tell me if you hate it or love it. Please R&R.**

**-snyderk161**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Risionis.**

**Break Line**

I slipped inside my father's hideout and put the money on his desk, as he wasn't in. I knew none of the hired thugs would steal the money because otherwise they would be dead AND broke. I went up to my room, but decided to wander the streets out of my costume. I change out of my black, strapless bikini top and my bottom that was a black bikini bottom with two separate pieces of cloth that covered my butt and groin and went down to my ankles. I slipped on some jeans and a black t- shirt along with grey hoodie.

I brushed out my raven black hair, which I got from my mother. I applied some makeup to my face and reapplied my black eye shadow around my golden eyes. Everyone asked thought I was wearing contacts, but the truth was, I had an infection during my time with al Ghul and my eyes had become golden.

I ran outside and dashed down the street to catch the 10 o' clock bus to the inner city. I wanted to do some shopping and act like a normal teenager. I wasn't worried about what my father would think. He didn't care what I did other than one robbery a night and that he got the money from the robbery. I didn't mind. I only gave him half of what I stole. I mean, a girl's got to make money somehow. Besides, he would never know.

The bus stopped in front of the mall and a bunch of teens got off with me. A large group of press was outside the mall's double doors and the cameras started flashing when the Waynes walked out. Their butler drove their limo up to the sidewalk and the family piled in with their bags. The limo disappeared with a large amount of news vans following it. I rolled my eyes and walked into the mall. People were pouring out of the mall to watch the Waynes vanish into the night. I went inside and decided to eat supper and headed for the food court.

I sat down with my McDonalds Big Mac (A.N. I don't own). I was just biting in when a hand landed on my shoulder. I was going to jump up, but stopped myself. I calmly looked up and was greeted with Jason Todd's face looking down at mine.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting down with me. Tim came up behind him and pounced him before I could respond.

Jason yelped and swung at him. Tim nimbily dodged and sat down across from me.

"Are you going to tell us what you're doing here or are we going to have to tickle it out of you?" Tim asked, kiddingly.

I shook my head and laughed at their antics.

"I am eating dinner and didn't you guys leave a half-hour ago?" I asked them.

"We scunk back. Bruce doesn't let us out after 10 pm. We can't stay too long, but we like to go to the stores Bruce doesn't let us go to," Tim explained.

"Ooo…you naughty boys. I might just tell," I told them jokingly.

"You don't have to," a voice said from behind me.

The boys faces paled and I turned around. Bruce Wayne stood behind me seeming as tall as mountain. He glared at Jason and Tim.

"I went to check on you two and found empty beds and open windows. What do you think you are doing? Did you think I wouldn't notice two of my sons missing from their beds? Well?" he snapped at them.

Both boys hung their heads and whispered, "No."

Bruce pulled them to their feet.

"Nice to see you again, Risionis. If you will pardon us, I have two boys to get to bed. It is a school night," He nodded in my direction and pulled the boys with him.

I chuckled and shook my head. Those boys were going to be the death of Bruce Wayne. I finished my dinner and went shopping for my new clothes and accesserties.

**Break Line**

I caught the midnight bus back to the docks which was where my father's hideout was. I hurried inside with my bags and darted into my room. I put my new stuff away and showered and hopped into bed. I need to get some sleep. I had work to do tomorrow. I had to come up with a plan to threaten Commissnor Gordon. I had to get him to realize I was a bigger threat than believed.

**Break Line**

**I hoped you liked it. Love it? Hate it? Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope my mother takes me to get my new phone today! **

* * *

I sat at my drawing desk and looked over the blue prints of Gordon's office. I planned to climb into his office through the window facing Main Street (A.N. I don't know if Gotham has a Main Street.). It would be dark so no one would see me. I just had to get a distraction set up so Gordon would go up to the roof to call the Bat and his crew. I had to make sure that the Bat wouldn't be with Gordon or patrolling. He could mess up my entire plan.

I would slip into Gordon's office while he was on the roof and hide. When he would come back in, I would knock him out and kidnap him and take him to the warehouse district. By that time the Bat-crew should be done with my wild goose chase and heading back to Gordon's office. When they find him gone, they will find my note and come looking. Gordon should wake up to me and I will explain to him who I am and then make my get-away right before the Bat-crew shows up to rescue Gordon.

This plan will drive the Bat nuts. Now I have to go rob a convenience store and give the money to Father and start setting up the wild goose chase for tonight. I might be able to hire some of Father's thugs and use them for a distraction. That should work to keep the Bat away for about a half-hour. Plenty of time to kidnap Gordon and move him to the warehouse district. Now time to get on to that robbery.

* * *

I changed into my costume and jumped on my Kawasaki Black Ninja Motorcycle (A.N. I don't own). I raced towards mid-town and stopped in front of a Rutter's gas station (A.N. I don't own). I darted inside and stole all the cash out of the cash register and ran back outside with the loot. I hopped on my motorcycle and went back to the hideout. I gave my father half the money and went to go find some thugs that I could bribe to distract the Bat.

* * *

Once that was done I changed back to my normal clothes and went to Rosi's Dinner for lunch. To my surprise the Waynes were there. Bruce waved me over and asked me to join them. I decided that it couldn't hurt.

"What's up, little miss 'I won't rat you out'?" Timmy asked me while Jason threw his arm around my shoulders.

"First, I didn't rat you out. You guys just aren't good at sneaking out. And I came here for lunch," I informed the misinformed brat.

"We aren't that bad. Just last week…"Jason started, stopping when Bruce turned towards him.

"What did you do 'just last week'?" he questioned, glaring at the boy. I started laughing my head off.

"Ooo… You're in trouble now," I said, chuckling.

"Risionis, shut up. I didn't do anything last week, Bruce," the nervous boy tried to reassure his father.

"Mum hum. You're lying to me, Jason. What. Did. You. Do. Last. Week?" Bruce said, not even breaking contact with Jason's green eyes.

"Um… Well, it was really nothing, Bruce. I just went to this party at Jimmy's house and you didn't want me to go, but I went any way," Jason said quickly, only slowing down at the end.

Bruce continued to glare, "We WILL be talking about this later, Jason." Jason ducked his head while removing his arm from around my shoulders. I was still laughing at Jason. My father never cared what I did so long as he got his money. I didn't mind. I didn't care either.

Lucy came over and everyone ordered after the boys flirted with her. She left with our order, red in the face. I shook my head at their antics.

"Do you guys flirt with every woman that comes your way?" I asked them, shocked when they all nodded, even Bruce. "I should have known." The boys chuckled.

* * *

Bruce was nice enough to pay for my meal which meant that I didn't have to pay Lucy back for the meal considering that I spent all my money on the thugs that I hired. Bruce and the boys all thought that I was an orphan and would often pay for my meals when I ate at Rosi's. Well, I better hurry back to the hideout so I can get ready for tonight.

* * *

I stood outside on the ledge and watched as Gordon got the call to tell him about my distraction. I watched him run out of the room and opened the window. I decided to hide behind a tall plant in the corner and waited for about 5 minutes. Gordon walked right passed me and I made my move. With a swift strike to the back of his head and he was out on the floor. I strapped him to my body and leaped out the window towards the street below. I grabbed a flag pole on the way down and swung us into a nearby alley. I strapped him onto my bike and climbed back up to his office.

I placed the note on his desk and went back down to the alley. I climb onto my bike behind Gordon and took off to the warehouse district using the back ways.

* * *

I tied Gordon to a chair in the empty warehouse and pulled up another chair while I waited for him to wake up.

After 15 minutes, he started groaning. He was fully awake after 5 more minutes.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked me, being as calm and collective as he could be.

"My real is a secret you shall never know, but you can call me Sanna. Now I plan on being better at controlling Gotham than my father, who you know as the Joker," I paused, smirking at his shocked face, "Didn't you know he had a kid? Wow, I'm surprised you don't know. Anyway, I plan to take out the Bat and then Gotham is mine! Well, I better get going before the Bat shows up. I don't plan on taking him out tonight. Well, until next time Comiss," I hopped up as the pager on my hip went off telling me that the Bat had showed up.

I jumped up to a broken window near the ceiling and climbed out, dropping down into the alleyway. I jumped onto my bike and took off, flying past the Bat-crew and the Bat on my way out.

* * *

**I only own Risionis and Sanna. I hoped you liked it. Please R&R.**

**-snyderkk161**

**P.S. Sanna is Latin for mocking.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I love this story and can't get it out of my head. I want to just keep writing.**

**nsdflkjnsakfjlsakjhf**

I parked my bike and ducked up to my room. I quickly changed and decided to go rob a house in the suburbs. I threw on a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie. I decided that I wouldn't take my bike. I also grabbed a ski mask before I walked down the street and around the block to catch the midnight bus. I snagged a newspaper to look for funerals when I got off the bus. I found three places that the families would be in a different city for the funerals.

I walked towards one of the homes that was empty and slipped in through an unlocked window in the back. I found a large collection of jewels and diamonds, but I passed them up. I never liked having to deal with jewels because I would have to sell them. The people who would buy them liked to buy for low prices. If I wanted to get any real money, I was better off to find some real money.

In a kid's room down the hall, I found 5 piggy-banks full of money. A bunch of hundreds were stuffed inside. I thought it was a little odd until I found a large pile of baggies full of meth. I never dealt drugs. Too many compilations. I also didn't want to deal with selling in another drug gang's territory. That could lead to me fighting for my life. I'm a good fighter, but twenty guys are a bit much.

I found more money in the other kid's bedroom, but not as much as the first room. I left the way I came and decided to get some sleep. I hopped on the early morning bus and headed to the docks. I showered then collapsed on my bed, passing out when my head hit the pillow.

**sdjflsflksjslfkjslkfjls**

I was awakened by the sounds of screams and my father's voice taunting someone. I got up quickly and started packing up all of my stuff. I changed into my costume and grabbed the three duffle bags and flew down the stairs that lead to the lower floors and caught sight of the Bat and his midgets fighting my father's thugs. I ran outside and pushed my bike into the back of my black passenger van that had the back seats removed. I tossed the duffel bags in and shut the doors. Red Boy Blunter came flying out of the door that I had just exited. He glanced up just in time to see me run around to the driver's door and hop in. I had the motor roaring as he got to his feet and was out of the alley my van was parked in and was half way down the street by the time he got up off the ground.

I drove for an hour before I found a good empty warehouse in the warehouse district. I pulled inside the warehouse and unloaded. I walked my stuff upstairs and found a bed frame with no mattress. I decided to sleep on the floor. I laid out a couple of blankets and pillows on the floor. Tomorrow, I would go buy a mattress and get some cleaning supplies. I would make this my hideout.

**lasdfhoahfohefjhkjfhaskjfh**

I grabbed my bike and drove down towards Rosi's. I parked in a nearby alley and walked in. I was able to enter when I was grabbed around the waist and hulled off my feet and swung around. I screamed and started fighting. I was set down and turned around to face a laughing Jason.

"You idiot. I should kill you for that. You know not to do that to me," I screamed at him while I punched his chest.

Bruce walked over to us and smacked Jason upside the head.

"Ow. That hurt, Bruce," Jason complained, rubbing his head.

"Stop complaining. You know better than to do that to people. Now you're acting like Dick," Bruce said, holding the door open for me. I walked in as Dick said, "That's scary. Really scary."

The other boys laughed as Bruce rolled his eyes. We sat down in a booth and Lucy came over to greet us.

"Did ya'll hear that they caught the Joker last night near here?"Lucy drawled out her question.

"Yeah, we heard. Risionis, did you see anything?" Dick asked, looking at me.

"Yeah. I was there. Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin were there fighting off Joker's thugs. Made a wreak of the nicest warehouse around here. The walls now have holes and the ceiling's no good anymore. I also saw Sanna leaving there without her father."

Bruce turned towards me. "How did you hear about Sanna?"

"Word gets around. She's all the news these days. Everyone knows that she kidnapped the Comiss. We're just waiting for her to off Joker."

"Really?" Timmy asked, surprised that I knew so much.

"Yeah," I told them, and then I yawned. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Gunshots kept waking me up. I wasn't used to sleeping with gunshot noises all night long. Lucy had left while we were talking and brought back our usual meals. We all dug in and I stopped stuffing my mouth to ask them a question.

"Doesn't Alfred make you guys breakfast?"

"Alfred is in London meeting with some old friends and Bruce can't cook to save his life," Dick informed me while he poured more syrup over his pancakes. I rolled my eyes. _He is going to get diabetes if he keeps that up_, I thought. I decided to tell him so.

"Dick, you're going to get diabetes if you keep pouring syrup like that."

"No I won't. I'm too active to get diabetes."

"It's not about how active you are. It's all about the amount of sugar your body can handle."

"Stop interrupting my breakfast!" an annoyed Damian snapped.

"Damian, calm down. They're only bantering with each other," Bruce told the boy, resting his hand on the other's shoulder.

Damian jerked away and glared at his plate.

"Damian," I spoke quietly, "is everything alright?"

"Fine," he snapped. He was most definably not fine.

**Jsdlkjsalkfjpasjfpia**

**The random letters that are centered is my way to break up the different parts of my story. It's easier to separate it that way. I hope you enjoyed my story and night.**

**-snyderk161**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a cello lesson and homework. I only own Risionis.**

**Break Line**

I walked back to my bike after finishing my meal. I was worried about Damian. I knew he had had a hard life already, but he didn't need to take it out on me. I had had a hard life, too. I knew he was Talia al Ghul's son and that he was trained to be an assassin, like I was; only he didn't know that they had trained me, too. They had no idea about who my family was or my life before I came to Gotham. They only knew an orphan who lived on the streets.

I heard the Waynes exiting the dinner and Alfred pulling up to meet them. This was the type of neighborhood that you didn't park an expensive car on the streets and expect it to be in the same condition that you left it in when you got back. Usually, when the stupid enough people who did, got back, there wasn't even the frame left. Tim happened to glance in my direction, but I had already hopped on my bike and was about to take off.

"Hey, Bruce. Isn't the same bike that Sanna uses? Hey!" Tim quickly yelled after me. I made the mistake of looking back. I saw realization cross Tim's face. They knew my secret. I had to get back to my warehouse.

**Break Line**

I reached my warehouse and kick out the kick-stand and left the bike running. I ran upstairs when I realized something. Only the Bat and his crew knew what my bike looked like. So how did Tim know? The answer was that Tim was one of the Bat-crew. I knew he couldn't be the Bat. He was too small and too young. His voice was that deep, anyway. The only person in the Bat-crew that was his age and size was Red Robin. That meant that Bruce was the Bat (She will never think of him as Batman for the moment. Only as the Bat.), Dick was Nightwing, Jason was Red Hood, and Damian was Robin. Oh my God! This could not be real. Now that they knew my secret identity they were going to tell the world!

Wait…if they used my secret identity against me, I could use theirs' against them. They didn't know that I had figured their identities. This could work out better than expected. Only one problem. I didn't want to fight the Waynes. They were like family to me. They didn't treat me like gum on the bottoms of their shoes because I lived on the streets, as they believed. I sat down on my bed on the floor. I decided that I would go visit them and talk to them. Maybe I didn't have to fight them. I mean, Jason was Red Hood and I had heard of what he did to them and they accepted him, but he was Robin before that. I wasn't adopted by them nor had I ever lived with them. I was like a family friend. I… I needed a nap. I curled up on my bed, unaware that the Waynes in costume were outside waiting for me.

**Break Line**

Tim's POV:

I couldn't believe that Risionis was Sanna. When she glanced back at me at Rosi's Dinner, I saw the same black hair framing that face with the golden eyes. Damian was also upset about it. He kept muttering about how he remembered hearing about an incredible assassin with golden eyes. He was mad at himself about not making the connection. Bruce and Dick were beating themselves up over it as well. They kept saying how they should have noticed how Risionis and Sanna both had the same eyes and hair and style of fighting. We had seen Risionis get into a street fight near Rosi's two years ago, but I thought they had forgotten. I really didn't want to fight Risionis or Sanna, who ever she was.

"Batman, do we have to fight Sanna? I really don't want to fight her. She's like family," I begged Bruce.

Dick looked up. "Yeah, please Batman? I just… can we just try to help her change her ways like we did with Red Hood?"

Jason nodded his head, pleading with his pout as he had his hood off. Bruce sighed and nodded.

"Alright, we'll try, but one move from her to attack; I want you on her like glue. Understand? I don't like this anymore than you do. Let's go."

Bruce walked towards the warehouse that we had tracked Risionis to as we followed.

**Break Line**

Someone was shaking my shoulder and calling my name.

"Risionis. Risionis, wake up. We need to talk," the voice said, disrupting my dream. I was dreaming that the Waynes had adopted me and we were trick-or-treating on Halloween. Someone pulled me upright and shook me shoulder some more. I opened my eyes to see the Bat's looking back at mine. My eyes went wide and I jerked out of his hold. I went to move away farther, but I ran into someone else. I glanced up at Nightwing. He crouched down next to me and I realized that the Bat-crew had made a circle around me, entrapping me. I jumped to my feet and put up my fists. As much as I hated to fight them, I wasn't going to let them take me in easily. I just wasn't that type of person. Tim grabbed my fists and pulled them to my sides.

"Risionis we just want to talk. We don't want to fight you. Please."

I couldn't fight his pouting face. I sighed.

"Alright, fine. Let's talk," I said, giving in to Tim. Tim tackled me in a hug from my front side while Dick tackled me from the back. I gasped as the air left my lungs and I couldn't breathe.

"Dick…Tim… I…can't…Bre-athe," I gasped. They let me go slowly almost as if they were afraid that I would run as soon as they released me. Bruce chuckled as Damian smirked. I bent over, hands on knees, panting. Dick rubbed my back as Jason snarked me.

"Your face was turning blue and you looked as if they had just stolen your last piece of food and you rusted them to feed you," He continued to laugh his head off. Bruce smacked Jason upside the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" Jason asked, rubbing his head, no longer laughing.

"You know better than to say things like that," Bruce reprimanded Jason. We walked downstairs and we climbed inside my van. We all sat in the back with me towards the front between Dick and Tim. Bruce faced me as he was directly across from me.

"Risionis, why did you become Sanna?" Bruce asked me. I swallowed, not having an answer.

**Break Line**

**Ooo…Cliff-Hanger. I'm terrible, aren't I? I changed my break lines to the bold-faced word Break Line. I'm too lazy to actually put a break line. Please R&R. :P**

**-snyderk161**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. On to the story.**

**Break Line**

**Recap:**

_**We walked downstairs and climbed inside of my van. We all sat in the back with me towards the front between Dick and Tim. Bruce faced me as he was directly across from me.**_

"_**Risionis, why did you become Sanna?" Bruce asked me. I swallowed, not having an answer.**_

"I guess because I wanted to show my father that I was better than him at annoying Batman. I'm not really sure," I answered, confused.

"Risionis,…who is your father?" Dick asked turning towards me. I played with my fingers for a moment, thinking about how I could answer Dick's question. "Risionis? Who is your father? We won't judge."

"I'm not sure about that," I mumbled under my breath, but of course the Bats heard it. Dick grabbed my hand and squeezed it. His face shone of worry and fear. The kind of fear that you get when you mother, who knows nothing about fashion, gets you an outfit and forces you to promise to wear it to school.

"Please just tell us, Risionis. I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, that we won't judge," Jason joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I think you would have more reason to hate me if I told you than the others," I mumbled, quietly so that only Jason heard. Jason cocked his head to the side and looked confused.

"Why would I have more reason to hate you because of your father?"

"Because he killed you before."

The van got really quiet when I said that and their faces became mixtures of horror, worry, and dread. I got up and was about to run off when Bruce grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried my eyes out. Jason face became unrevealing and he got up and left._ This is why I didn't want to tell him_, I thought to myself. The others watched him leave and Dick got up to follow him, but was stopped b Bruce.

"Let him go, Dick. He needs time to deal with this. Just let him go." Dick started to say something back, but a look from Bruce stopped him. We all watched as Jason walked away into the night while tears streamed down my face. I pulled myself from Bruce's arms and raced after him.

"Jason! Jason! Jason, stop! Please! Jason!" I screamed after him, but he just started to run away and would run faster every time that I called out his name. He soon left me in the dust as I was sobbing and wasn't as familiar with this area of Gotham as I was with the docks. "Jason," I whispered as he vanished into the night, running from me and my heritage.

**Break Line**

**Sorry that it's short but this was a good place to end and it's late. I hope you enjoyed my chapter and please review.**

**-snyderk16**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating recently. Enjoy. I own only Risionis.**

**Break Line**

Bruce invited me back to the Manor after Jason ran off. I wanted to go after Jason, but Bruce threaten to knock me out if I did. Which is how I ended up asleep in the back of the Batmobile. The glare that I sent Bruce when I woke up rivaled the Bat-glare that Batman had often sent my father. I sat up between Tim and Damian and watched the rain outside pour on the city. Nightwing turned around and smiled at me. I growled in response. His smile was washed away in my anger.

"Where are we going?" I snarled. I was not happy with any of them. I wanted to go find Jason and try to get him to trust me again. Nightwing looked at Bruce for permission before he answered my question.

"We got a report about Red Hood from downtown(read: police station). He's down in Black Mask's territory blowing up buildings."

**Break Line**

I wanted to go get Jason as soon as we pulled up to the burning building, but Batman didn't want the police to see me. I sat in the Bat-Mobile with Damian. He was silent as midnight on Antarctica. Trust me, I know. I watched as the others talked to the police and then came back to Damian and me.

"What? Where's Jason?" I asked, terrified, as soon as they were close enough so that the police wouldn't hear.

"Jason's not here. He left about twenty minutes ago. The police don't know where he went. We're going back to the cave," Batman said, not looking happy. He wanted Jason to come back, too.

**Break Line**

We were sitting in the Bat-Cave when Jason came in. He looked at me and then walked upstairs, using the grandfather clock exit. I sighed. Guess he didn't feel the same as I did about trusting one another again. I caught Dick and Tim sending me some pitying looks. I got up and followed Jason upstairs. I exited the cave heard Jason's bedroom door slamming upstairs. I hurried up the steps and soon arrived in front of Jason's door. It was a heavy, dark oak door that seem to represent the man that lived inside.

I knocked on Jason's door and got no answer at first. Then Jason hollered through the door, "Dick, go away! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Jason, it's not Dick. It's me. Can we talk? Please Jason answer me," I begged after I heard no response. Finally, his door opened slowly and Jason's face appeared. His face was covered in bruises and cuts that none of us had noticed before because of his helmet. I raised my hand to his face and rubbed lightly one of the worst bruises on his cheek. He pulled my hand away from his face and grabbed the other one and held both of them in his own.

"Jason, what happened?"

"I-I. I was mad that you never told me about your father and - and I got into a couple of fights in the Narrows. The building that I blew up was a drug dealer's hideout. No one was hurt and I left really fast before the GCPD showed up," Jason stuttered out, talking as fast as he could. Maybe he wanted to work things out more than I originally thought.

"Jason, it's okay. I know what my father did to you and I knew what would most likely happen when I told you. I just sorry that we couldn't blow up that hideout together. That would of been fun. I always did like blowing things up, but I don't think Bruce was happy about the building being blown up-"

"That's right. I'm not happy about it. Jason, I know you were upset, but why did you blow up a building for no reason?" Bruce asked, walking up behind us, making me wonder how long he was standing there.

"I had a reason. That was a drug dealer's hideout and no one was inside and no firefighters got hurt," Jason said, stepping away from me, releasing my hands. I stood beside him while Bruce stood in front of both of us.

Bruce's towering figure seemed to dwarf my own while Jason's easily matched Bruce's in power and strength. I realized how lucky Gotham was to have these two men and their family to protect itself. I don't think that many Gothamites realized what I did. They might fear Batman and his Bat-Family, but they also needed Batman to protect them from what they couldn't fight.

**Break Line**

**I hope you liked it and I only own Risionis. Please R&R.**

**-snyderk161**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup. I only own Risionis.**

**Break Line**

Jason and I talked to Bruce for about twenty minutes before he left to take care of some Bruce Wayne business. Jason invited me into his room so we could talk. I sat on Jason's bed while he sat in his desk chair.

"So, what do you want to know?" I asked Jason, curling my feet underneath my body. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I-I wanted to know who trained you. I mean you can't just learn all of those moves from your father."

"Jason...are you familiar with Ra al Ghul?"

"Yeah. He's Damian's grandfather."

"Wait, Damian as in Damian al Ghul?"

"Yeah, hold on. I'll get him." Jason got up and went to his bedroom door. He stuck his head out the door and hollered, "Damian, get your ass up here!"

"Jason! Language!" Bruce yelled from his study.

"What do you want, Jason?" Damian asked, now standing in front of Jason.

"Come in here. Risionis, is this the Damian you know?" Jason questioned me, stepping to the side so I could see Damian. I was surprised because I realized that this was the little assassin that I trained with as a child, only he was older looking.

"Damian," I whispered, watching as his eyes widened in surprise (he hadn't seen her face before due to her mask),"you little BRAT! I remember that prank you pulled one me the last time we saw each other. Now...PAY BACK!"

I threw a small pellet shaped object at Damian and watched it explode. Jason face was colored in shock as the smoke from the explosion cleared. Damian was covered from head to toe in neon green, red, and yellow glitter. I had know Damian was an al Ghul and a Wayne. After a minute, Bruce, Tim, and Dick came running because the pellet made a lot of noise when it exploded.

They paused before they themselves exploded into laughter, therefore joining Jason and me. Damian stormed off towards his room, grumbling and snarling. Alfred came up the stairs and watched as Damian angrily flew by him. Alfred look at me and gave me the evil eye.

**Break Line**

We all sat down at the table for dinner with the still glitter colored Damian. I was happy that I had used some special glitter that I had found when I was still working for my father. I yelped as a foot nailed my shin, interrupting my thoughts. I glared across the table at glitter boy while Bruce glanced up at the noise. His gaze then shifted to Damian as he realized what Damian was doing.

"Damian, if you continue to act like a child, then you can sit closer to me."

Damian's head dipped in silent acknowledgement. After that, I had a very peaceful dinner without any more injuries to my shin or any other part of me.

**Break Line**

**Hi. Know it's short but I don't feel like typing today. hope you enjoyed it and please R&R if you want me to keep writing.**


End file.
